


Cactus Juice

by Shadowstrider



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Impregnation, Incest, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: In an alternative version of 'The Desert', the cactus juice has quite a different effect on Team Avatar.





	1. Sweet Temptation

Although the cactus juice tasted funny, Toph had to admit that the sweet smelling fluid was very thirst quenching. Drinking greedily from one of the cactus plants that Sokka had bisected, she sighed in pleasure as her parched throat got some relief. 

Stranded here in the Si Wong Desert after Appa had been stolen by Sandbenders and Aang had left in a huff to find him, the only available fluids were either the cactus juice or Katara’s bad tasting waterbending water. And although the older girl had cautioned her against drinking the juice, Toph was far too thirsty to care. Besides, Sokka, who was gorging himself on the juice, had so far suffered no ill effects. Toph reasoned that if they were to make it all the way to Ba Sing Se, to warn of the coming solar eclipse, they would need this bit of hydration.

As she finished draining the fruit of its juice, she heard Sokka behind her complaining: “It’s just too hot under these clothes.” She thought there was something strange about his voice and as she heard the rustle of clothes she became concerned. Hearing Katara gasping and then starting to splutter, Toph turned around, alarmed.

Unbeknownst to the Earthbender, the cactus juice had finally managed to reach her young mind. Exerting its effect, the juice caused a wave of hazy pleasure to flood her mind, drowning out her concerns. Working along two different paths, the juice both removed her inhibitions and fuelled her arousal. It was the plant’s defence mechanism, a way to ensure that it could survive in a desert where every living thing thirsted after its fluid contents. Any sufficiently big predator would soon find itself too occupied by its mating needs to do anymore damage to the cactus. 

As her judgement unravelled due to the juice’s effect, she became aware of heat building up in her body, especially deep in her sex. Soon the heat was so intense that her only desire was to get out of her clothes. 

“Too hot... Need fresh air...” she found herself agreeing with Sokka’s earlier statement.

Desperate for relief from the intense heat, she wasted no time in removing her black belt, yellow tunic, green shirt and pants, as well as her light green undergarments. Her small breast buds with their tiny pink nipples, her muscular limbs, flat stomach, tight ass and vulva with its sparse almost invisible small curls were soon bathed in the intense desert sunlight. Spreading her arms and thighs open, she enjoyed the desert wind blowing across her body. 

Dimly she heard Katara protesting: “Toph, you can’t just undress! What is wrong with you two?!” The juice’s effect on her mind ensured that she paid the Waterbender no attention. 

Despite being free of her encumbering clothes, the heat inside of the dark haired girl’s body was still growing due to the juice’s effect. Her clit engorged with blood, her young sex lubricated itself and her nipples hardened to peaks as the unnatural lust took control of her. A puppet to the juice, her left hand’s fingers started to pinch and twist her aching nipples while her right hand trailed down her tight abdomen, her middle finger starting to rub her throbbing clit. 

While she couldn’t see with her juice induced-dilated sea foam green eyes, her ‘seismic sense’ allowed her to realise that Sokka was busy stroking his aroused manhood. This knowledge caused her arousal to spike even further, her finger becoming wet with sticky fluid as her sex hungered for relief.

Katara was still protesting, but the haze of pleasure in Toph’s mind made her unable to make out any of the older girl’s words. She felt Sokka approaching and offered no resistance as he picked her up with his hands wedged into her armpits, her own hands moving away from her erogenous zones. Wrapping her strong short legs around his waist, she felt his hardened manhood brushing against her arousal-slickened nether lips. Sokka’s lips crashed down onto hers, the flood of desire in her mind making her open her mouth and start to duel against his tongue with her own.

Wrapping her arms around his neck in order to keep her lips against his, she enabled Sokka to start kneading and squeezing her tight ass with his hands. As another wave of desire burned inside of her, she started to rub her inflamed clit and soaked petals against his fully aroused penis. Dimly through the haze of pleasure she sensed that Katara was stomping around in agitation, but as Sokka’s cock bumped against her clit and her stiff nipples rubbed against his chest, she was lost to her lust.

The hot sand against her pale smooth back was no match for the heat inside of her as Sokka moved them to a vertical position. Loosening her hold on his body, she opened herself as wide as she could, allowing Sokka the room to start rubbing his dripping wet purple cock head against her inflamed nether lips. Driven by the juice, the teenage boy slammed his length into her vagina with enough force to tear completely through her thin hymen. She gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her tight cunt’s wet walls were forced open by his invading penis.

Wasting no effort on trying to be gentle, Sokka drove his hips against hers, filling her tight sex completely with each stroke. Due to the juice’s effect, they were literally fucking like animals in heat. Sokka moaned loudly as her vice-like cunt wall constricted around his aching cock, enfolding his length in moist heat. Toph was reduced to gasps of pleasure as the boy’s stiff penis rubbed along her throbbing clit and started to hammer against her cervix.

Heat and pleasure radiated out of their groins, their nerves burning with passion as they copulated on the hot sand. Streams of sweat trailed down their bodies as they smashed their pelvises against each other’s. Finally it was too much as their nervous systems were overloaded with pleasure. Sokka buried himself to the hilt inside of her tight channel, stream after stream of his seed flowing into her young womb through her battered cervix. As he attempted to fertilize her eggs with a grunt, the new warmth flooding into her caused her to tip over into her own orgasm. With a wordless cry, she locked her legs around him, trapping him inside of her as she rode the wave of ecstasy that tore through her body.

*

Katara had tried her best to not be a voyeur to her brother and her friend’s raw fucking, but even if she closed her eyes and plugged her ears, she could still smell their passion. She knew that she should have stopped them much earlier, but the unrelenting heat had left her too tried to fight. And as her own nipples grew stiff and her clit started to throb with need in response to the spectacle, she couldn’t resist anymore.

With wide blue eyes she watched her brother’s darker manhood filling her friend’s pale sex relentlessly, her own hand busy beneath her undergarment stroking her nub as she couldn’t stop from moaning in pleasure.

Soon the copulating duo had reached their orgasmic finish, but Katara was left unsatisfied. Dehydrated by the sun, assaulted by the raw eroticism that she had witnessed and left with a throbbing clit, Katara’s good reason wavered as she looked at one of the cactus fruits that still lay untouched.

The temptation was powerful as she licked her lips...

END


	2. Taboo

With arousal still burning in her blood and her throbbing clit still in need of relief, Katara walked towards her friend and her brother. They were lying next to each other, their sweat slicked naked bodies glinting in the harsh sunlight. Blushing, the black haired Waterbender tried to keep her blue eyes from looking at Sokka’s slimy flaccid dusky cock or the pearly semen that seeped out of Toph’s pale bare sex. Instead she tried to focus on their faces and their chests. Their eyes were closed, but they were panting from exertion, their chests drawing rapid breaths. Of course, looking at either her brother’s muscled chest or Toph’s barely formed breasts made her clit pulse with desire. 

She knew that they needed a drink urgently and that the small amount of water that remained in her water skin wouldn’t be adequate. The only other fluid that remained was the cactus juice, but she feared that the juice would do even more harm to them. There was another option, but she would save that for truly desperate times.

With little other choice, she used the fluid movements of her arms to bend the cactus juice that remained in the opened fruits into the panting couple’s mouths. She watched in relief as they drank, causing their breathing to calm down and their panting to stop, but she was terrified at seeing just how powerful the juice was. Not only did it seem to rehydrate almost instantly, but it had also caused Sokka and Toph to completely lose their reason.

She had hoped that they would be too tired or that the effect of the juice would have dissipated, but to her dismay the couple awoke and continued with their shameless performance. With massively dilated pupils, Toph climbed on top of Sokka and wrapped her lips around his slimy penis while his tongue got to work on her cunt. Caught between wanting to stop the debauchery and wanting to finger herself to oblivion, Katara moved around the intoxicated couple on unsteady feet.

While she may have had many disagreements with Toph, seeing how raw the girl’s sex looked from the savage fucking earlier and knowing that she was going to be responsible for the girl getting fucked like that again, Katara was filled with guilt. Even if she had given them the juice in order to save their lives, she was the cause of everything that was about to happen.

This feeling of guilt, combined with the unrelenting heat of the sun and the incessant aching of her clit had a toxic effect on her reason. In a daze, wanting to protect Toph, she started to undress, hoping to keep Sokka’s focus on her body. The removal of her light blue tunic and her sarashi left her firm orange sized breasts with their dark brown hard nipples and her flat abdomen exposed. Lifting her legs one at a time, she removed her boots. Pain radiated out from her bare feet as the warm sand burned them, but she accepted the pain, quickly divesting herself of her fur trimmed dark blue leggings and her undergarment. Naked except for her necklace, with her full hips, tight shapely ass and her lightly furred sex bared to the desert air, she walked over towards where her friend was sucking Sokka’s cock.

Kneeling next to her friend’s head, basking in the heat that punished her knees and legs, she gently pushed Toph into a sitting position on top of Sokka’s tongue. Taking the girl’s place, she wrapped her lips around her brother’s cock and started to stimulate it with her tongue while her right hand stroked his hardening length and her left hand fondled his hairy full scrotum. 

The taboo of sucking her own brother’s cock made her clit pulse with even more urgency, while her friend’s now audible moans sent her pulse racing. Katara blushed as she felt her thighs get wet from her arousal. Licking over his fraenulum and into his piss slit, she soon had her brother as hard as he was going to get.

Toph’s moans turned into gasps and finally she was locked in a wordless cry with Katara watching out of the corner of her eyes as the Earthbender orgasmed. Intensifying her efforts, Katara sucked hard on Sokka’s penis while she fondled his testicles. Focused on her task, she hadn’t noticed Toph dismounting from Sokka’s face and moving into position behind Katara’s tight ass, parting the smooth cheeks with her hands. As much as she could with her mouth stuffed with her brother’s prick, Katara moaned in both shock and desire as her friend’s tongue started lapping at her drenched pussy and her aching clit.

The combination of the taboo touch of another girl’s tongue to her sex and the burning arousal in her blood made Katara climax with little effort. In turn, she sucked ever harder on Sokka’s manhood and was rewarded with a flood of incestuous sperm down her throat as he grunted in pleasure. Caught in the storm that was her orgasm, with lightning dancing up and down her nerves, she could do little else but consume her brother’s spunk.

As Toph’s tongue continued licking over her coral pink sex, flicking against her inflamed clit and even rimming the darker brown of her anus, Katara was reduced to resting on her hands and knees, moaning raggedly as some of her brother’s seed spilled from her lips. Despite her mind being flooded with immense pleasure, she was able to turn her head and watch as her brother made his way towards Toph’s unguarded twat. 

Even with her orgasm dazed mind she recognised that this would render her efforts so far all for naught. Moving with agility born from desperation, and no small amount of lust, she leapt to her feet and managed to wedge herself into position between her brother and Toph. The Earthbender’s protests at her breeding instinct being denied were silenced as Katara’s tongue started to dance over the girl’s flooded cunt. Sokka, obeying the juice’s directive to breed, didn’t react to the abrupt change in partners. 

Rubbing his wilted cock against his sister’s wet hot nether lips; he used his hands to knead her firm buttocks. The taboo nature of what she was doing - licking another girl’s snatch whilst practically begging her own brother to fill her womb with his seed - almost made Katara orgasm again. Lost in the pleasure, she went for broke and started to lick Toph’s dark pink anus whilst filling the girl’s tight cunt with a pumping finger. 

Driven by the desire that the juice instilled in him, Sokka was soon ready for action again. With no subtlety whatsoever, he grasped his sister’s hips and started to force his fully erect cock in between her wet lips. Katara buried her face in her friend’s pussy, trying to drown out the cry of pain as her brother took her virginity with a savage thrust of his hips. As tears gathered in her eyes, she continued to stimulate Toph’s asshole with a finger whilst her mouth was busy stimulating the girl’s sex. 

Sokka was fucking her as hard as he could, her hips shaking with each impact as he repeatedly filled her tight cunt, forcing her wet soaked walls apart as he strove to fill her unprotected womb. The pain had managed to clear her mind enough that she recognised that Sokka filling her with his seed would be a very bad idea due to her current state of fertility. She knew that she would have to get him to dismount sooner than later, but as his hips continued to smash against her own his cock scraped along her clit, bringing pleasure to their savage copulation.

Entranced by the sight of her winking darkest orifice, Sokka’s lust consumed mind was driven to fill her ass with a finger. Katara’s moans became ever louder as she was thoroughly fucked and her ass was filled with a thrusting finger; the vibrations transmitted from her mouth to Toph’s cunt soon causing the younger girl to be swamped by another orgasm. The orgasm caused Katara’s face to be drenched in her friend’s fluids, which only made her moan ever louder, prolonging the stimulation to Toph’s pussy and thereby her climax.

Meanwhile Sokka was rapidly approaching his own orgasm, his moans turning into grunts as he sought release. His copulation with his sister was causing both of their dark skinned bodies to become slippery with sweat, their bodies smacking together wetly as copious arousal fluids ran down their thighs. With his penis encased in his sister’s tight drenched deflowered cunt, Sokka’s nerves burned with pleasure. Katara was little better, the incessant filling of her defiled quim and the smashing of his cock against her clit had her nerves alight with fire.

Her reason was so drowned in pleasure that she did nothing when with a furious grunt, Sokka buried himself to the hilt inside of her, his cock jerking again and again as his incestuous sperm flooded her womb. As she felt the warmth flowing into her, as she felt herself get pregnant with her brother’s child – the ultimate taboo – she screamed in orgasm as the forbidden pleasure completely consumed her. Drowning in pleasure and warmth, she slid into unconsciousness, all of her worries gone...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
